As the development of computing and network technology, different servers are used to satisfy different requirements. For expanding the using of the server, one or two back panels are connected to a motherboard of the server. However, when there are two same back panels are connected to the motherboard, a bus control unit often can not distinguish the two back panels with each other which causes troubles in signal transmission between the back panels and the motherboard.